mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jinetes del Apocalipsis
thumb|300px|Los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis, Conquista, Guerra, Hambre y Muerte, una pintura de 1997 de Victor Vasnetsov. El Cordero es visible en la parte superior.Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis son descritos en el último libro del Nuevo Testamento de la Biblia, llamado de las Revelaciones o Apocalipsis. El capítulo habla de un libro o pergamino en la mano derecha de Dios que está sellado con siete sellos. El Cordero de Dios, o León de Judá (Jesucristo), abre el primero de los siete sellos, que invoca a cuatro criaturas que montan en unos caballos blanco, rojo, negro y pálido. Aunque las interpretaciones varían, en la mayoría de los relatos, los cuatro jinetes simbolizan la Conquista] (A veces identificada con la Pestilencia, Cristo o el Anticristo), Guerra,, Hambre y Muerte, respectivamente. La visión apocalíptica cristiana es que los cuatro jinetes iniciarán el apocalipsis divino al mundo como heraldos del Juicio Final. Una lectura relaciona los cuatro jinetes a la historia del Imperio Romano posterior a la época en la que fue escrita el Libro de las Revelaciones. Es decir, son una profecía simbólica de la futura historia del imperio. Caballo blanco thumb|300px|El primer jinete, Conquista, en su caballo blanco, representado en el Apocalipsis de Bamberg (1000-1020). La primera "Criatura Viviente" (Con halo) se ve en la esquina superior derecha. Basándose en el pasaje superior, el jinete blanco es generalmente referido como Conquista o Victoria (las palabras griegas derivan del verbo νικάω, conquistar, vencer). Lleva un arco y la corona del vencedor. El jinete también se ha llamado "Pestilencia", particularmente en la cultura popular. Como justo thumb|300px|El caballero, la muerte y el diablo, ( 1513), de Alberto Durero Ireneo, un influyente teólogo cristiano del siglo II, estaba entre los primeros en interpretar a este jinete como el propio Cristo, siendo su caballo blanco un símbolo de la expansión exitosa de su evangelio. Varios estudiosos han apoyado esta noción desde entonces, citando la aparición posterior, en Apocalipsis 19, de Cristo montado en un caballo blanco, apareciendo como La Palabra de Dios. Además, antes en el Nuevo Testamento, el libro de Marco podría preceder y predecir el apocalipsis. El color blanco también suele representar la rectitud en la Biblia, y en otros momentos Cristo también es mostrado como un conquistador. Sin embargo, las interpretaciones opuestas argumentan que el primero de los cuatro jinetes probablemente no sea el de Apocalipsis 19. Están descritos de manera significativamente distintas, y el papel de Cristo como cordero que abre los siete sellos hace improbable que también sea una de las fuerzas liberadas por ellos. Además de Cristo, el jinete puede representar al Espíritu Santo. Se interpretaba que el Espíritu Santo descendió sobre los apóstoles en Pentecostes tras el ascenso de Jesús a los cielos. La aparición del León en Apocalipsis 5 muestra la llegada triunfal de Jesús al Cielo, y el jinete blanco puede representar el envío del Espíritu Santo por Jesús y el avance del evangelio de Jesucristo. Otras interpretaciones basadas en la religión comparativa adscriben el primer jinete como guía para "el camino recto"; Krisná en el Majabhárata era un auriga de Arjuna, montando caballos blancos, mientras Arjuna era un arquero. Como enfermedad infecciosa Bajo otra interpretación, el primer jinete es llamado Pestilencia y está asociado con la enfermedad infecciosa y la plaga. Aparece ya en 1906, cuando es mencionada en la Enciclopedia Judía. La interpretación es común en las referencias de la cultura popular a los Cuatro Jinetes. El origen de esta interpretación es incierta. Algunas traducciones de la Biblia mencionan "plaga" (p.ej: Nueva Versión Internacional) o "pestilencia" (p.ej: Revised Standard Version) en relación con el pasaje que sigue a la introducción del cuarto jinete; "Y se les otorgó poder sobre la cuarta parte de la tierra, para matar por medio de la espada, el hambre, las epidemias y las fieras de la tierra" (Revelación 6:7-8, NVI). Sin embargo, es objeto de debate si este pasaje se refiere al cuarto jinete o a los cuatro al completo. Vicente Blasco Ibánez, en su novela de 1916 Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis (adaptada al cine en 1921 y 1962), proporciona un ejemplo temprano de esta interpretación, escribiendo "Y aparecía el primer jinete sobre un caballo blanco. En la mano llevaba un arco y en la cabeza una corona: era la Conquista, según unos; la Peste, según otros.... El jinete del caballo blanco iba vestido con un traje ostentoso y bárbaro. Su rostro oriental se contraía odiosamente, como si husmease las víctimas. Mientras su caballo seguía galopando, él armaba el arco para disparar la peste. En su espalda saltaba el carcaj de bronce lleno de flechas ponzoñosas que contenían los gérmenes de todas las enfermedades, lo mismo las que sorprenden a las gentes pacíficas en su retiro que las que envenenan las heridas del soldado en el campo de batalla." En la trilogía de Forsaken Comedy de Kevin Kauffmann se presenta esta interpretación. Aquí, un humano llamado Niccolo contrae lepra, muere y cae al infierno donde va ascendiendo de rango hasta convertirse en jinete de la pestilencia bajo el mando de Lucifer. Como prosperidad imperial Según la interpretación de Edward Bishop Elliott, los cuatro jinetes representan una profecía de la historia posterior del Imperio Romano, significando el color blanco del caballo el triunfo, la prosperidad y la riqueza en el cuerpo político romano. Los siguientes 80 o 90 años tras el destierro del apostol Juan a Patmos cubren los reinados de los emperadores Nerva, Trajano, Adriano y los dos Antoninos (Antonino Pío y Marco Aurelio), una edad dorada de prosperidad, unión, libertad civil y buen gobierno no manchado por el derramamiento de sangre. El agente de esta prosperidad personificada por el jinete del caballo blanco son estos cinco emperadores que gobernaron con autoridad y poder absolutos bajo la guía de la virtud y la sabiduría, cuyos ejércitos estaban controlados por sus firmes y amables manos. La interpretación señala que el arco era un arma típica de los habitantes de Creta y no del imperio romano en general. Los cretenses destacaban por su habilidades en arquería. La importancia del jinete en el caballo blanco sosteniendo un arco indica el lugar de origen de la línea de emperadores que gobernaron durante este periodo. Este grupo puede agruparse bajo una misma familia cuyos origenes estaba en Creta. Según esta interpretación, este periodo de la historia romana, importante, tanto en su comienzo como su final, ilustraba la gloria del imperio donde sus límites se extendieron no sin unas guerras ocasionales que siempre fueron uniformemente triunfantes y exitosas en las fronteras. Los triunfos del emperador Trajano, el Alejandro romano, añadieron Dacia, Armenia y Mesopotamia al imperio, y otras provincias durante el curso de los primeros 20 años que hizo penetrar la impresión en la mente de los bárbaros de la invencibilidad del imperio romano. La guerra romana progresaba triunfantemente en el propio territorio del invasor, y la guerra pártica terminó exitosamente con el derrocamiento total de esos pueblos. La conquista romana está demostrada incluso en la más feroz de esas guerras, la sucesión de victorias bajo el segundo Antonino sobre los bárbaros germánicos, llevados al bosque y reducidos a la sumisión romana. Caballo rojo/marrón thumb|300px|Segundo Jinete, Guerra, en el caballo rojo, representado en un manuscrito del Apocalipsis del siglo XIII. El jinete del segundo caballo suele ser interpretado como Guerra (suele ser mostrado sosteniendo una espada en el aire, listo para la batalla o masacre ). Su caballo es rojo (πυρρός, de πῦρ, fuego); y en algunas traducciones, el color es específicamente rojo "ardiente". El color rojo, así como la posesión del jinete de una gran espada sugiere que va a ser derramada sangre. La espada sostenida en el aire por el segundo jinete puede representar la guerra o la declaración de guerra, como se ve en la heráldica. En el simbolismo militar, las espadas sostenidas en el aire, especialmente espadas cruzadas sostenidas hacia arriba, simbolizan la guerra o la participación en un combate. (Ver por ejemplo las imágenes históricas y modernas del escudo de Juana de Arco). El segundo jinete puede representar la guerra civil en oposición con la guerra de conquista que se le atribuye al primer jinete. Otros comentaristas han sugerido que pueden sugerir la persecución de los cristianos.Bible Prophecies fulfilled by 2012- Ch 2- by Alan R Peters Caballo negro thumb|300px|El tercer jinete, Hambre, en el caballo negro, en el tapiz de Angers. El tercer jinete monta un caballo negro que se interpreta popularmente como la Hambruna ya que el jinete lleva una balanza, indicando la manera en la que se pesaría el pan durante una hambruna. Otros autores interpretan al tercer jinete como el "Señor como dador de ley" sosteniendo las Balanzas de la Justicia. En el pasaje se dice que el precio del grano es diez veces mayor de lo normal (de ahí la popular interpretación de la hambruna) con el sueldo de todo un día (un denario) comprando suficiente trigo para una persona, o suficiente de la cebada menos nutritiva para tres, por lo que los trabajadores sufrirían para alimentar a su familia. De los cuatro jinetes, el caballo negro y su jinete son los únicos que hablan. Juan oye su voz, no identificada pero proveniente de las cuatro criaturas vivientes, que hablan de los precios del trigo y la cebada, también diciendo "y no debes tocar el aceite ni el vino" (fuera del alcance del trabajador ordinario). Una explicación es que los campos de grano eran más susceptibles en los años de hambruna o las plagas de langostas que los olivares y vides, que echan raíces más profundas. La afirmación también puede sugerir una continua abundancia de lujos para los ricos mientras los sustentos como el pan escasean, aunque sin acabarse; tal escasez selectiva puede ser resultado de la injusticia y producción deliberada de cultivos de lujo para los ricos en vez de grano, como podría haber pasado cuando se escribió el libro del Apocalipsis. Alternativamente, la conservación del aceite y el vino simbolizarían la conservación de la fe cristiana, que solía usar aceite y vino para sus sacramentos. Alternatively, the preservation of oil and wine could symbolize the preservation of the Christian faithful, who used oil and wine in their sacraments. Como opresión imperial Según la interpretación de Edward Bishop Elliott, a través de este tercer sello, se libera el caballo negro - malestar agravado y luto. Dos libras de trigo por un denario no es el precio del hambre sino de la escasez. Tres libras de cebada por un denario produce una barra de pan de cebada de unos dos kilos y medio. Esta cantidad de pan alejará al hombre del hambre. La balanza en la mano del jinete no se asocia con el hombre que pesa trozos de pan de manera exigua, sino con la compra y venta de maíz y otros granos. La balanza durante la época del exilio del apostol Juan en Patmos era normalmente un símbolo de justicia porque era usada para pesar el grano y disponer un precio. La balanza de justicia sostenida en la mano del jinete del caballo negro simbolizaba el agravamiento de los males previos, el rojo manchado de sangre del aspecto romano a la oscuridad del malestar. El jinete del caballo negro está instruido en no dañar el aceite y el vino que simboliza que la escasez no debe caer sobre lo superfluo, como el aceite y el vino, que el hombre no necesita para vivir, sino en las necesidades de la vida: el pan. En la historia, el malestar del Imperio Romano se debe a los excesivos impuestos. Durante el reino del emperador Caracalla, cuyos sentimientos eran muy diferentes al de los Antoninos, siendo reacio al bien de las personas, encontrándose en la necesidad de satisfacer su codicioso y excesivo estilo de vida que le entusiasmaba en el ejército. Durante su reinado, aplastó cada parte del imperio bajo el peso de su cetro de hierro. Se exigieron impuestos tanto antiguos como nuevos en las provincias. Durante el curso de la historia, el impuesto de tierras, el impuesto por servicios y las grandes contribuciones de maíz, vino, aceite y carne fueron exigidas a las provincias para el uso de la corte, el ejército y la capital. En realidad, el ascenso al poder del emperador Maximino, cuya crueldad derivaba de una fuente distinta, al ser criado como un bárbaro del distrito de Tracia, aumentó el malestar del imperio más allá de los confines de los ilustres senadores o audaces aventureros quien en la se exponían en la corte o el ejército a los antojos de la fortuna. Este tirano, estimulado por los insaciables deseos de los soldados, atacó ampliamente la propiedad pública. Cada ciudad del imperio estaba destinada a proporcionar maíz para las multitudes así como proporcionar expensas para los juegos. Por la autoridad del emperador, toda la riqueza fue confiscada para uso del tesoro imperial - los templos se deshicieron de sus ofrendas más valiosas de oro, plata y estatuas que fueron fundidas y acuñadas como moneda. Caballo pálido thumb|300px|El cuarto jinete, Muerte en el caballo pálido, de Gustave Doré. EL cuarto y último jinete es llamado Muerte. Es el único que recibe de forma explícita un nombre propio en el texto. A diferencia de los otros tres, no se le describe llevando un arma u objeto, sino que está seguido por el Hades. Sin embargo, la ilustraciones lo muestran normalmente portando una guadaña (como la Segadora de almas), espada u otro apero. El color del caballo de la muerte está escrito como khlōros (χλωρός) en griego koiné original , que puede significar, verde, amarillo verdoso o pálido. El color se traduce como pálido, aunque cenizo, verde pálido y verde amarillento son otras interpretaciones posibles (la palabra griega es la raíz de "clorofila" y "cloro"). Basado en el uso de la palabra en la antigua literatura médica griega, varios académicos han sugeridos que el color refleja la palidez enfermiza de un cadáver. En algunas representaciones artísticas modernas, el caballo es claramente verde. El verso que comienza "Y se les otorgó poder sobre la cuarta parte de la tierra" se interpreta generalmente como Muerte y Hades, aunque algunos comentaristas lo aplican a los cuatro jinetes. Destrucción del imperio El caballo pálido era la personificación de la muerte, con Hades siguiéndole con la boca abierta recibiendo las víctimas que morían. Su comisión era matar sobre la tierra romana con los cuatro juicios de Dios - con espada, hambre, pestilencia y bestias salvajes. La apariencia pálida y lívida muestra un tono sintomático de la aproximación de la disolución del imperio. Según Edward Bishop Elliott, una era que comenzó 15 años después de la muerte de Alejandro Severo marca con fuerza cada punto de este terrible emblema. Edward Gibbon habla del periodo de celebración de grandes juegos seculares por el emperador Filipo a la muerte de Galieno como los 20 años de vergüenza y desgracia, una época en la que el imperio arruinado se acercaba a su momento final de su disolución. Cada parte del imperio estaba afectado por tiranos militares e invasores bárbaros - la espada interna y externa. Según Elliott, la hambruna, la consecuencia inevitable de la matanza y la opresión, que derribó el producto del presente así como la esperanzas de futuras cosechas, produjo un ambiente de epidemias, el efecto de la escasez y comida insalubre. Durante parte de esta época, 5000 personas morían diariamente en Roma; y muchas ciudades que huyeron del ataque de los bárbaros se quedaron despobladas. En realidad, la fuerza que tenía Aureliano en todas partes aplastó a los enemigos de Roma, aunque tras su muerte volvieron con mayor número y furia. Durante el siguiente año, los ejércitos alanos se extendieron por el Ponto, Capadocia, Cilicia y Galacia, incendiando las ciudades y pueblos por los que pasaban. Y para las bestias salvajes de la tierra, según Elliott, es una ley bien conocida de la naturaleza que esta ocupa rápidamente las zonas de desperdicios y despoblación - donde cae el reino del hombre comienza el reino de las bestias. La aparente diferencia entre la profecía y la historia parece estar expresamente limitada a la cuarta parte de la tierra romana, pero en la historia de del periodo de devastaciones, el caballo pálido se extendió sobre toda ella. La profecía del cuarto sello parece marcar el clímax maligno de los males de los dos sellos precedentes a los que no se les une tales limitaciones. Volviendo al fragmento que dice "sobre la cuarta parte de la tierra", habría sido necesario que el imperio romano estuviera dividido en cuatro. Dividido en cuatro con Italia en el centro, el imperio se dividía en tres bloques al Oeste, Este e Iliria bajo Póstumo, Aureolo y Zenobia, respectivamente - divisiones que luego fueron legitimizadas por Diocleciano. Diocleciano acabó con este largo periodo de anarquía, bajo la sucesión de guerras civiles e invasiones que causaron mucho sufrimiento, desorden y crimen que llevó al imperio a un estado de letargo moral del que nunca se recuperó. Tras terminar la plaga, el imperio sufrió un malestar general, y su estado fue muy similar al que siguió tras la peste negra en la Edad Media. El talento y el arte se extinguieron en proporción a la desolación del mundo. Referencias Categoría:Mitología cristiana